Cold-hearted
by gustingrants
Summary: In which the ice queen, Lydia Martin finds her thoughts jumbled along the constant thought of the supernatural phenomena happening around her, and the sarcastic lacrosse player that is Stiles freaking Stilinski. Stydia oneshot. Lydia-centric.


Although Lydia would never admit it to herself, she hated the fact that Stiles had to go and stick with Malia almost a hundred percent of the day. She always made sure she'd look friendly in front of the coyote, but in reality, she's jealous of her.

Or, what she and Stiles have.

It was too late though. She could have done something back when Malia didn't just go into their lives and stole Stiles away. (He wasn't even _hers _to begin with.)

It still amuses her how he could have something like a crush on her when she's an ice queen. How _anyone _would have something like a crush on her, is completely amusing.

After all, who would exactly fall in love or like an ice queen?

_No one. _

But this time, she's certain that she _actually _likes someone, and she's not going into something such as a typical no-string relationship with him.

Only, it just so happened that there's someone else already _there _who easily returned the feelings back to him without any hesitations. That would be Malia Ta- Malia Hale, herself.

It also bothered her how clueless the girl is about her real father. There was one time when she's alone with Malia during lunch, and she wouldn't stop dropping hints about her real father.

But the coyote is still clueless.

She kind of reminds her about the girl in the 1995 movie, Clueless.

But right now, she couldn't care less about the new girl not knowing who her real father is. She just wants Stiles all to herself like the old days.

Normally, she'd go over to Allison's for some advice regarding this certain topic.

But her friend is _gone. _And it's all because of that good-for-nothing-piece-of-shit of a Japanese fox spirit.

She could go over to Kira at any time, but there's her fucking Lacrosse practice.

She mentally cursed more before driving away to her house. Her hands are shaky as she drove with the lingering thought that there could possibly be more people in the dead pool.

"Fuck you, Peter for giving me banshee powers" she shook her head shortly after she arrived back at home.

Her thoughts are in a jumbled mess as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom, taking out her homework that she could effortlessly do in minutes.

It was barely enough to keep her distracted from Stiles and the supernatural dead pool.

She wants the way things were before. Back when she's still dating Jackson, the only person she's ever loved that much, mind you. Back when there was Allison, all happy. Back when Scott and Stiles were still invisible to her.

It was harsh to ask that the two people who changed her life, be invisible to her once more. But she'd do anything just to have it that way.

She'd do anything to just be the shallow sixteen year old girl she once was.

Too bad she can't return back to the old phase, no matter what she tries to do, she just can't.

No thanks to Peter Hale, of course.

* * *

The next day, she found herself lurking in the science chemistry lab. Hoping to find something that could lead her to the murderous assassin on the loose in Beacon Hills.

It _must _be a student.

"What the hell are you doing here, Lydia?" she heard the ever familiar voice of that one person she's willing to avoid all day.

"Looking for something" she replied, determined to let her ice-queen-self show.

"What exactly is that something?"

"None of your business." she doesn't even know what she was looking for.

"Why are you so cold... all of a sudden?" he asks.

And she's somehow... proud that he felt the surfacing ice queen. Not that she's gonna let it stay that way forever. She's part of the pack, and she's pretty sure that they need her as much as she needs them.

"Just go back to Malia." she groaned.

"I'm not if this is something personal _and _supernatural." he insisted.

She hates it when he has this sort of power on her that would make her want to do what ever he says without thinking. It makes her feel weightless and dizzy. And it's annoying her.

"Your coyote could be having her claws out for everybody else to see and you're not even there to prevent her from exposure." she raised her voice on him, but then again, she's not thinking properly.

"Why are you so bitter?" he retorted, "What is it that you have against Malia? The last time I checked the both of you were perfectly fine and were friends!"

"It's not Malia!" she yelled.

"Then what?!"

"You!"

"What about me?!"

"I like you, Stiles!"

The silence in the room was enough to let the genius know that the thought had finally sank itself in the sarcastic boy's mind.

So she walked out of the door like the ice queen she really is and left him standing there with a shocked expression.

* * *

**Le notes: **Hey! this is my first teen wolf one-shot so bear with me if you think that the events are a little too out of the box. It's fiction anyways. And fanfictions aren't suppose to go as canon-ly as possible. So yeah. Anyways, I'm a huge Stydia shipper here but no hate goes to Stalia. Thank you for reading and tell me what you think. xo Dani.


End file.
